Written In The Stars
by LITTLEMISSGOLDSWORTHY
Summary: Just read please. Charachters are OOC. Rated M for sex, drugs, self harm, violence, and inapropriate and harsh language.Review and subscribe please.
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

** "Daddy, when is mommy coming home with the little girl."Darcy squeled as we sat in the livingroom waiting for Helen to get back with our new daughter Clare. **

** Just last year we found out Helen is no longer able to have kids after a car accident and so we decided to adopt a little girl. **

** Darcy had been pestering us about wawnting a little sister and surprisingly Helen wasn't upset about not being able to have kids. **

** She even suggested adoption, saying there are all those kids in the world who don't have homes so why not give them one.**

** "Darcy sweetie, mommy is on her way home, and her name is Clare, you will be nice to her, remember what daddy told you."I smiled as I sat my 8 year old daughter down on my lap. **

** "Yes, you said that we can never mention, Clare's real family in front of her and to never bring up why she was put up for adoption."Darcy sighed and I looked at her.**

** "And do you know why she was put up for adoption."I asked and she nodded. "You told me that, her mommy was kileld by her daddy, after Clare told her mommy that her daddy touched herr inbetween her legs and hurt her, and then you said her daddy tried to hurt Clare and he was taken away from her and sent away to where the bad people go."Darcy said sadly and I nodded. **

** "Now, since Clare is so young, her mind is going to block out those memories and it'll keep her from breaking down, remember when that doctor came here to talk to us about Clare last week."I asked and she nodded.**

** "Well the doctor said that if we ever tell her, we need to do at an age where she will understand and where her mind can handle the stress."I said and heard a car door close outside. **

** "Don't worry daddy, I'll treat her like she's my real sister."Darcy smiled and the front door opened and Helen came in carrying 3 pink suitcases. **

** I guess she bought those for Clare. But when we first saw Clare, her social worker said she didn't have much clothes, so I guess Helen went and bought her some.**

** "We're home."Helen smiled and walked into the livingroom. "Um, Helen, sweetie, where is Calre."I said noticing Clare was not with her. **

** "What she's right."Helen said stepping out of the way but saw that Clare was not behind her like she thought. **

** We walked into the foyer to see Clare still outside standing at least a foot away from the bottom of the front steps just staring up that door frame, while clutching a little black, orange, and yellow stuffed dragon to her chest.**

** I noticed she had a little ring on her left hand ring finger and a silver rhinestone cross necklace around her neck.**

** Wait, Helen gave her a purity ring. Why she's only 3 years old. "Helen did you give her a purity ring."I whispered to Helen as Darcy walked out of the house and over to Clare, who was only like 2''4 while Darcy was like 4''8, which was pretty tall for an 8 year old girl. **

** "Yeah, I figured if Darcy has one now, why not give one to Clare, and when she's older we can explain to her what it means."Helen said and I nodded my head.**

** I looked at Darcy who was kneeling in front of Clare, trying to get her to talk, but Clare didn't seem to be paying attention. **

** That's odd, she was still staring up at the door frame. She looked terrified and she clutched the stuffed dragon closer to her chest. **

** When Darcy tried to pull her arms away from her chest, Clare flipped and yanked her tiny arms away and spun around. **

** She climbed back into the car and just sat there a blank exspression on her little angelic face.**

** Darcy turned around and gave me a confused and hurt look. **

** "Don't worry baby girl, she just needs time to get used to here, it's a big change for her."I said trying to convince Darcy. **

** And myself.**

**CPOV**

** I didn't want to go in.**

** Mommy and daddy told me to never believe in what 'God' says.**

** Daddy always said that, God wasn't real, that he was just a myth.**

** I didn't know what to say, but I just agreed with him.**

** So when that lady put that cross on my neck I was repulsed, but I couldn't tell her that, then I wouldn't have a home.**

** The necklace was, basically it felt like it was burning me.**

** I know that sounds weird, but it was.**

** When we showed up at that house, I was terrified.**

** It reaked of holyness. **

** I could only stare at the doorway. **

** I only felt comfortable in the car, or standing a foot away from the steps.**

** If I took one more step near that house I would sufficate, I would die, I would burn.**

** I know this seems weird, but when I looked at that house, I heard voices, telling me not to go in, to turn and run away.**

** So when that brown haired girl, who I was told name was Darcy, pulled on my arms to take me inside, I yanked away and hid in the car.**

** I didn't like it here, I wanted to be home with mommy and daddy.**

** It's odd though, I wanted to be home, but it didn't seem like a home anymore.**

** Something happened there, but I couldn't remember what. **

** I asked Mrs. Edwards, but she told me it wasn't safe there and that's it.**

** She never said anything more.**

** The only thing I had left of my real life was this stuffed dragon that mommy and daddy got me when I was born.**

** I've had it ever since.**

** When Mrs. Edwards came to pick me up from the building for kids without homes, shehad these pink suitcases filled with clothes for me.**

** I didn't like it.**

** She put me in this outfit, that was to colorful for my liking.**

** She made me put on a pair of dark blue pants that were to tight and a pink shirt with hearts on it and a long pink shirt underneath.**

** She gave me grey fuzzy boots with a buttin in them and a blue plaid jacket.**

** I was okay with the boots but she had me put on item after item.**

** She gave me a light jean vest and a cross necklace.**

** I'm pretty good at reading, so when she have me a ring with a heart on it and a cross inside the heart, with words that said, 'true ove waits'.**

** Whatever that means.**

** She gave me a pink back pack filled with coloring books, and little people storybooks.**

** She tried to talk to me on the drive to her house, but I never replied.**

** I had nothing to say to her.**

** To anyone.**

** If I did, they would never listen, they wouldn't understand me.**

** Not like mommy and daddy did.**

** Daddy would read to me at night and tuck me in.**

** That's I remebered him doing.**

** Mommy would take me to the park and do my hair.**

** Both of them would paint and color with me.**

** If I did something wrong they wouldn't scream and yell, they would just explain to me right and wrong and make me sit in the corner for 5 minutes.**

** Now mommy and daddy are gone, I never got to say good-bye.**

** I sat in that car for hours that day.**

** They tried to get me out, but I just wouldn't budge.**

** I finally went in, when it was time for bed.**

** I had to share a room with Darcy, but when they were all asleep I snuck out of the room, and went in slept in the car.**

** Mr. and Mrs. Edwards were frantic looking for me.**

** I was surprised that when they found me they didn't scream or spank me.**

** They just brought me up to my room and talked to me.**

** I didn't listen I just glared at the floor.**

** I hate it here.**

** I want to go home and as soo nas I'm old enough I will be home.**

** With mommy and daddy, in my house, were I'm not terrified to sleep inside.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GENERAL.P.O.V**

** It's been a year since Helen Edwards brought Clare home and Randell Edwards noticed something about her.**

** Something, disturbing.**

** He tried to push the feelings away but he couldn't not after what he witnessed yesterday.**

** He had taken Clare to the park and he was sitting on the bench reading a book.**

** Acasionally looking up at Clare who was sitting on the swings, again with her stuffed dragon.**

** She never went any where without it.**

** Darcy had just turned nine so she was aloud to walk to the park with her friends.**

** So that is why Mr. Edwards was not surprised to see Darcy there with her friends.**

** They were huddled in a circle, giggling and whispering to each other.\**

** Though Mr. Edwards was unaware at the glances they stole at Clare, then went back to whispering and giggling.**

** Clare though was highly aware, that they were talking about her.**

** Clare never liked Darcy's friends, they always thought she was weird.**

** They always brought up how Clare didn't look anything like Darcy.**

** Darcy had long light brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin.**

** While Clare had shoulder length jet black hair, with electric blue eyes and deathly pale skin.**

** Darcy's eyes were always filled with light while Clare's were always filled with hatered.**

** Her eyes often scared Darcy, and that is what she told her friends when they came over to her house.**

** Darcy would lock Clare out of, _THEIR, _room and Clare would sit outside listening, waiting.**

** Clare didn't know how to deal with he ranger anymore.**

** It was building up inside her tiny four year old body, making her want to explode.**

** Then one day she did.**

** It was the day that Randell took her to the park.**

** Clare never told Randell that Darcy bullies hers, breaking her promise and dropping hints that she's adopted, saying she will never see her real parents again.**

** Clare had been sitting on the swings, and Darcy and her friends skipped by.**

** Darcy purposely said just as she was passing Clare, that "her father never wanted her and her mother hated her guts, that she was pathetic and worthless to everyone."**

** That hit home to Clare.**

** She lost it.**

** She threw her tiny body at Darcy when her back was turned, and started pulling at her hair and punching and kicking.**

** Darcy screamed for help, and her friends ran away to get help.**

** Moments later after Clare scratched and clawed at Darcy's "perfect" little face, Randell ran over and pulled Clare off of Darcy.**

** Darcy's friends ran to Darcy who was curled in a ball ccrying into her knees.**

** Bloody scratches on her arms and face.**

** Darcy's tears stung the scratches which only made her crry harder.**

** "She deserved it."Clare thought to herself as she ignored Randell yelling at her.**

** "Clare why would you do that."Randell yelled finally catching Calre's attention as she turned her cold, dead menacing eyes towards Randell who flinched back at the little 4 year olds gaze.**

** "She's been saying I'm adopted, I know you aren't my real parents, she say's daddy never loved me, she said mommy hated me, that I was worthless and pathetic to everyone."Calre said smirking as Randell turned his anger eyes at Darcy.**

** When they got home, Randell explained everything to Helen and, to say the least Helen was shocked.**

** She called Clare's therapist immediately.**

** Clare kicked and screamed as Randell brought her into his office where the doctor sat.**

** Helen, Randell, and Dr. Lauren whispred to each other.**

** Each low wraspy voice, pinching and pulling at her nerves.**

** She felt the anger again.**

** They were talking about her.**

** She knew that the most as they all kept taking long glances at her while whispering.**

** Clare actually liked the anger, she liked it when she screamed, she liked to her Darcy scream for help.**

** She got emense joy and happiness from it.**

** Pretty twisted for a 4 year old if anyone asked.**

** Dr. Lauren, made Clare lay down on the leather couch, and she sat next to Clare.**

** Helen and Randell sat in the far corner, just watching as Dr. Lauren took out some kind of watch thing.**

** Clare had seen one on TV once and they said it was a pocket watch.**

** The doctor told Clare to repeat after her as she started swinging the watch infront of Clare's eyes.**

** Clare repeated everything the doctor said and she soon started feeling funny.**

** Sleepy and a little light headed.**

** What was this lady doing to her.**

** Clare tried to stop, but it was already to late.**

** She was slipping into unconcioussness.**

** When she woke up, she was in her bed her, Darcy trying to cover up her cuts and bruises.**

** She didn't remember what she did.**

** How did Darcy get those cuts in bruises.**

** Oh, god, who hurt her sister, who could do such a thing, who ever it was is a monster.**

** Darcy ignored Clare for weeks and soon weeks turned into months.**

** If Clare walked into the room while Darcy was in there, Darcy would run away and hide.**

** The broom closet was her hiding spot, which wasn't a good place cause Clare always found her.**

** She tried to ask Randell what happened, but he just smiled sadly at he rand said "don't worry pumpkin, the doctor took care of everything."**

** She was scared by what he ment by that.**

** For the next 6 years Clare grew up without incident.**

** Darcy learned to trust her again and they seemed like the perfect family.**

** But everyone knows, that once things seem perfect, they always take a turn for the worse.**

** Clare had just turned 10 and Randell and Helen finally explain what the ring on her left third finger ment.**

** Clare didn't like the idea and she never listened to them so she took th ering off one night and chucked it into the garbage disposel.**

** She made up a lie and said she dropped it down the drain when sh ewas getting ready to take a bath.**

** Those suckers bought it, and Clare figured, hey if they bought that lie, they can buy any lie.**

** From that day forth Clare became more viscious and aggressive.**

** Always throughing tantrums and hitting things.**

** Helen thought she was possessed or something, but as soon as Randell gave her what she wanted, she stopped.**

** The tantrums had stopped until one day, when she got home from school, she knew something was wrong.**

** Someone had touched her stuff. **

** Her little black dragon, Skeletor, was gone.**

** Clare always made sure to hide it everyday so something like this would never happen.**

** The only one who knew where she hid it was... Darcy.**

** An evil smirk made its way onto Clare's face and she turned her head towards Darcy's Christmas present.**

** A black and white cat. One of those really fluffy ones.**

** Clare chuckled and stalked towards the cat like a lion stalks it's prey at night.**

** The cat opened it's eyes and it hissed at her.**

** Clare picked the feline up by the hair on the back of it's neck.**

** It hissed and growled, trying to claw at Clare but she just shrugged and walked towards the balcony.**

** She opened the door and stepped out.**

** She glared at the cat and it looked into her cold, viscious eyes.**

** "You mess, with Skeletor, you mess with me."Clare growled and flung the cat right over the edge of the balcony.**

** She watched as the cat plumeted to the concrete alley way floor.**

** It landed on it's head, blood plattering everywhere.**

** Clare smirked and left the door open, to make it look like the stupid beast had gotten out and fell over the edge.**

** She tore her room apart looking for Skeletor and finally found him in the downstairs basket, that was filled with stuff that was being taken to good will.**

** Oh no she didn't.**

** She was gonna try and sneak Skeletor into the basket so he would be taken away and sold.**

** "Well Darcy, if you think finding out what happened to Mittens is bad, just wait till you see what I do to you."Clare thought to herself. Her evil smirk pulling its way back onto her lips.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GENERAL. P. O. V**

** When Darcy Edwards got home that day, she didn't notice yet that Mittens was gone.**

** She only noticed that things were thrown around the house and Clare was no where to be seen.**

** Since Darcy was unaware about the Mittens incident, she still thinks Clare was normal.**

** Darcy began to panic and when she ran around the house she heard the front door open.**

** She rushed down the stairs and saw Clare walking into the house.**

** She had a bag in her hands.**

** It was from the corner store.**

** "Clare where have you been."Darcy yelled releaved and ran to Clare and enveloped her in her arms.**

** Clare pushed her back and glared at her.**

** "Clare are you okay, is something wrong."Darcy said flinching away from the deadly stare.**

** "You tried to get rid of Skeletor, you know I don't like people touching my stuff!" Calre growled her voice raising as she finished her sentence.**

** Darcy cowered back and ran upstairs.**

** She knew something was wrong with Clare again.**

** She had to call dad.**

** When she got to her room she noticed the balcony door was open.**

** She slowly went over to it and looked down.**

** She screamed when she saw Mittens on the ground and when she turned around to run and get the phone she ran into something.**

** She ran right into Clare.**

** She had an evil glint in her eyes and Darcy stepped back.**

** Clare stepped forward, Darcy stepped back.**

** Clare stepped forward, Darcy stepped back.**

** Clare stepped forward, Darcy stepped back.**

** Right into the railing.**

** Clare stepped forward again and Darcy was cornered.**

**CLIFF HANGER. I KNOW IT'S SHORT. SORRY I'M SICK AND CAN'T EXACTLY WRITE WHEN YOUR THROUWING UP.**


End file.
